The present invention relates to a gas fireplace insert to convert an inefficient zero clearance solid fuel burning fireplace into an efficient gas burning fireplace utilizing the usually minimal space that is provided inside the existing fireplace for making needed flue connections.
Many solid fuel burning fireplaces now in existence are inefficient and do not provide a fresh combustion air intake. Conversion to a gas burning fireplace is desired in many instances, because of the more efficient use, clean burning and the possibility of having external fresh air for combustion. Many wood burning fireplaces have internal linings of brick or the like, with generally at least an 8 inch existing chimney that can be made in various ways, including a round tube that is provided with exterior concentric tubes for insulating the hot flue gas carrying metal tube. Usually these are an 8 inch I.D. tube, and that space is used, with the present invention for providing an easy way for inserting and assembling a gas fireplace insert having an exterior combustion air supply tube.
While existing log or solid fuel burning fireplaces are relatively inefficient, a gas fireplace insert converts this space into a very efficient burning system, particularly when a fresh air intake is provided.
Flue liners and adapters for flue liners have been advanced, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,641, but the ability to install them with a simplified method is not suggested. Likewise, it is well known to have fresh air intakes for fireplaces, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,342. This invention provides a way of using a modular gas fireplace insert for simplification of the installation in existing fireplace openings.